Iron Date
by Eldorian66
Summary: Tony and Pepper go on a date when Tony's work plans mysteriously get deleted. Hopefully Tony's EX won't ruin things for Pepperony.Movie-verse set between IM2 and The Avengers. R
1. Chapter 1

**First Ironman fanfic I've written. Enjoy and review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ironman or Olive Garden **

Pepper Potts was waiting for him in the car. "Sorry I'm late Pep! The idiotic press people wouldn't let me leave," Tony said giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Well that's a load of bull," Pepper whispered keeping her eyes locked on her black berry. "We both know you just wanted them to take your picture a few more times." She looked up then to grin at him; to let him know she wasn't really mad.

Tony grinned his mischievous grin. "Looks like I've been caught. Well Potts what's next on my all ready to crowded agenda?"

Pepper glanced again at her black berry. "Huh that's odd."

"What is it?" Tony asked as Happy Hogan drove them around the parking lot of the expo waiting for instructions.

"Your schedule is completely blank but this morning it was full." Pepper frowned fumbling with her phone.

"Oh? Does this mean I have some _free_ time with my favorite co -CEO?" Tony asked suggestively.

"I'm your _only_ co-CEO Tony," Pepper smirked. "And I suppose it does. What do you want to do?"

"Hmm that's a tough one Potts—Oh I know lets go to that place you're always raving about! What was it called again? The Ollie Grover?"

Rolling her eyes Pepper replied, "It's called the Olive Garden, Tony."

"I'm pretty sure that's what I said. Alright let's go there!" Tony sat forward and said, "Happy, please take us to the closest Olive Garden."

"Yes sir Mr. Stark." The ride wasn't long and soon Pepper and Tony were standing infrount of the restaurant.

"Table for two please," Tony told the waiter at the front desk.

"Right this way." They followed the waiter to their table and sat across from each other. "Here are your menus. I will be back in a moment to get your drink orders."

After the waiter was gone Tony said, "I'm really glad we did this."

Pepper smiled. "Me too."

Tony reached across the table and touched her hand. "And to think this never would have happened had your black berry not been so forgetful."

"I guess it's okay to be forgetful… on occasion." Pepper allowed.

"Are you ready to order your drinks?" The waiter had returned.

Reclining back in his chair Tony answered. "I'll have water please." This caused Pepper to cock an eye brow. Tony never ordered water.

"And for you miss?"

Pepper, never taking her eyes off Tony, replied, "Same."

The waiter nodded and left. "Water Tony?" Pepper narrowed her eyes. "Are you dying and not telling me again or something?"

"Don't be silly Pepper," Tony said looking at the menu. "I just like be sober…on occasion. Especially when that occasion is with my favorite co-CEO."

"Well that's a new one and also very flattering." Pepper returned her eyes to her menu. "I think I'll order something with shrimp."

"I think I'll order something with steak." Tony licked his lips, "I do love my meaty pastas." After the meal was over Tony and Pepper walked outside to wait for Happy to pick them up. "You know Potts it is such a nice day…why don't we take a walk?"

Pepper blinked. "A walk? Okay who are you and what have you done to Tony Stark?"

Tony rolled his eyes. "Do you want to go on a walk or not? I could call Happy—,"

Cutting him off Pepper said, "No! I like walks especially when they're with my favorite co-CEO."

Smiling victoriously Tony slung one arm around Pepper and steered her toward the park. The park was practically empty except for a few people here and there. "What a beautiful day! Wouldn't you agree Pep?"

Pepper sighed contently, "Yes, it has been a very nice day." Tony stopped walking abruptly. "What's wrong Stark?" She asked looking up.

"I have a confession," He replied stepping away from her.

"What is it?"

Looking down at his shoes with shame he said, "I deleted the schedule from your black berry so we could spend the day together."

"Yeah I know." Pepper smiled and shrugged.

Tony's eyebrows shot up. "Wait you knew? When?"

"Right away. I pretended I didn't know because I really love…" She trailed off turning red on the cheeks.

"You really love what Potts?"

"Olive Garden. Yes I really love Olive Garden."

Shaking his head Tony retorted, "But if you knew about it right away then you would have know about it before I suggested Olive Garden which means you were about to say something else or _someone_ else you love. Well Pepper what is it you really love?"

Pepper's face turned bright red. "Um maybe you should call Happy now." She mumbled.

"Aww and we were having such a nice time. Well I suppose I'll have to go first if you're too chicken to say it…I love you Pepper Potts and I think I always have."

"I love you too Tony Stark." Then they kissed in the park in the middle of a Tuesday afternoon. After they broke apart Pepper asked. "Well what do you want to do now?"

Tony's smile widened. "Wanna get married?"

**So if you love it or hate or like or dislike please review! Please tell me if you want this to continue b/c I'm thinking it might just be a one shot but idk…R&R! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to all the amazing people who reviewed last time! It's because of you three that this story now has a second chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ironman…as of this moment ;) **

Tony's smile widened. "Wanna get married?"

"What?" Pepper's eyes widened and then she frowned.

"You heard me Potts; your ears work just fine." Tony took her hands. "Come on Pepper! I love you and you love me…this only makes sense! Let's get married!"

"Is this a joke? Because if this is a joke…" Pepper started but stopped when she saw Tony get down on one knee—a sight she'd never thought she'd see. Tony Stark kneeling in front of her.

"Does this look like a joke?" He asked pulling a small black box out of his pocket.

"Oh Tony!" Pepper gasped a little. The ring wasn't huge but it certainly was _not _small.

"It was my Mother's ring," Tony said. "I inherited it from her after she died."

Shaking her head she said, "I don't know what to say…I'm so shocked."

Tony sighed. "A yes is usually what people say but whatever you say can it come faster because my knee is really starting to hurt Potts. I'll probably get tendonitis from over kneeling."

Pepper laughed. "Well then stand up Stark!" Tony stood and Pepper through her arms around him and said, "Yes! Yes I'll marry you!" They kissed again.

"This is great! Let's get married today!" Tony said excitedly as Pepper put the ring around her finger.

"Today? Are you nuts?" Pepper asked laughing.

"No more nuts than I usually am! Think about it Pep! The sun is shining, the birds are chirping and this has been the best day ever! What a perfect ending to a perfect day!"

Examining her ring in the sun light Pepper replied. "I don't hear any birds and I think getting married today is a little _too_ spontaneous for me. I like to plan."

"But—!" Tony started his brilliant retort but he was cut off by a car horn.

It was Happy with the car. "Hey I thought you guys were going to wait for me by the restaurant!"

"Come on fiancé! We have a lot of work to catch up on!" Pepper called to Tony as she crawled into the back seat.

Tony groaned and followed her. "So much for the best day ever."

Once they were in the car Happy turned around to face them. "Wait! Are you two engaged?"

"Yep!" Pepper flashed her ring in Happy's face. "Isn't it beautiful?"

Happy nodded. "Wow I can't believe you two…I didn't realize…I really can't believe…When did…?"

"Are you going to finish any of those sentences Happy or are you just going to stutter at us?" Tony asked rolling his eyes. "Please drive us back to the Stark building."

"Oh right yes sir Mr. Stark." Happy started to drive but his eyes kept moving to the couple in the back seat who were kissing.

"Tony?" Pepper whispered once they broke apart.

"Hmm?" Tony asked kissing her neck.

"I always wanted to be a June bride."

Lifting his eyes so he could stare into her eyes Tony said. "June just happens to be my favorite month especially since it's this month!"

"I was thinking more June 2013 actually."

"Aww! Pepper you are killing me here!" Tony complained slumping in his chair like a whining child.

"I think you'll live," Pepper laughed.

"We're here Mr. and future Mrs. Stark!" Happy called from the front seat.

Pepper and Tony got out of the car arm and arm. Both smiling like it was Christmas morning.

Suddenly someone shouted, "Tony Stark!"

The couple turned around warily. "Oh hello there. Who are you?" Tony asked.

"Don't you remember me? We only dated all through college! It's me! Maya Hanson!"

**Oh anther cliff hanger! If you want this to continue please review! If you don't review it won't continue! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the reviews you guys!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ironman **

"Don't you remember me? We only dated all through college! It's me! Maya Hanson!" The woman squealed throwing her arms around Tony's neck.

Tony awkwardly got out of her embrace. "Oh yeah I remember you! Wow it's been what? Twenty some years? I haven't seen you since graduation."

Maya nodded. "I know! We _have_ to catch up!"

"Um okay," Tony mumbled pushing Pepper toward the Stark building door. "See you around."

Pepper refused to budge an inch. "Tony aren't you going to introduce me to your friend?"

"Huh? Oh yeah okay. Um Pepper this is Maya Hanson and Maya this is Pepper Potts."

The two women shook hands. "It's nice to meet you Pepper. Do you and Tony work together?" Maya asked pleasantly.

"You could say that," Pepper said just as sweetly.

Tony rubbed his hands together nervously. "Okay listen. It was awesome to see you Maya but uh Pepper and I have some important work stuff to do so…."

"No we don't," Pepper shook her head and laughed. "Silly Tony! Don't you remember? Our schedule is completely _blank_!"

"Oh yeah," Tony murmured starting to regret his earlier actions.

Maya grinned. "Oh good! We should all go get coffee!"

"That's a great idea!" Pepper agreed.

"Can we go to a bar instead?" Tony asked but the two women ignored him.

"I know the cutest place on Thirty Fourth Street," Maya told them. "Follow me."

It was a short walk to the coffee shop Maya had selected. The shop was called Rosalinda's Tea Pot. "Darling isn't it?"

Pepper nodded. "Cute."

Tony crinkled his nose. "Girly."

The three of them moved to a table after they each ordered coffee. For a moment no one spoke until Pepper said. "So Maya what do you do?"

Maya took a swig of coffee before saying, "I work at the USDA—Underground Scientist Department of America. They sent me to Stark industry this morning to propose a project so I so glad I ran into you Tony Bear!"

Tony choked on his coffee as Pepper sputtered, "_Tony Bear_?"

"Oh yes that's the nick name I had for Tony in college!" Maya said pleasantly. "Is something wrong?"

Pepper tried to regain her composer. "No there's nothing wrong. I just don't like you calling my fiancé Tony Bear."

Maya went pink in the face. "Oh I'm so sorry! I had no idea you two were engaged! I thought you two were just business partners."

"It's sort of a resent thing," Tony muttered into his coffee. "Listen ladies, I have to use the bath room…so please don't talk about me until I get back."

"We won't." The girls agreed grinning.

"I mean it! _Don't _you dare talk about me!" Tony huffed.

Pepper laughed. "Tony, I think Maya and I have better things to talk about."

Maya nodded in agreement. "Oh yes we'll have loads to discuss!"

"Fine. I'll be right back." Then Tony raced off to the bath room.

"Well he was in a hurry to get away," Pepper laughed until she saw the strange look Maya was giving her. "What?"

"Are you and Stark really engaged?" Maya asked calculatingly.

"Yep." Pepper showed her the ring. "He asked me about an hour ago."

Maya pierced her lips. "Tony was really upset when I broke up with him all those years ago."

"He's certainly over it now," Pepper replied unsure of where this conversation was going.

"On our graduation night Tony asked me to marry him. I said no."

"Your loss," Pepper shrugged taking a sip of her coffee.

"But you see Miss Potts; it is not my loss. I'm going to get him back and if that means I have to rip you limb from limb to do it I will. Tony loved me and I'm sure once he sees that I'm available again he'll fall right back into my arms." Maya gave a satisfied smirk. "Scared Pepper? You should be."

Mean while in the men's room…

"Come on Rhodey! Answer the dang phone!" Tony was pacing back and forth.

"Hello?"

Tony gave a sigh of relief, "Oh Rhodey! Thank god! I need your help!"

"Like iron help?"

"No I'm not in a fight! It's much more serious than that." Someone in stall flushed a toilet.

"What was that? Are you in the bath room?" Rhodey asked tiredly. "I don't like were this is going."

Tony groaned and began pacing again. "Look man I'm in trouble. I ran into Maya Hanson while I was on a date with Pepper!"

"Maya? Who the heck is Maya?" Came Rhodey's confused voice.

"You remember that girl I dated and I asked her to marry me and she said no and I was really upset about it and I didn't come out to hang out with you for like two weeks?"

Rhodey started laughing. "That Maya! Oh man that girl was a psycho!"

"Stop it! She wasn't a psycho! Anyway she met pepper and they keep giggling and talking and it's really freaking me out!" Tony shouted into the phone causing two men using the urinals to look up.

"Calm down and let me get this straight. Your first love and your new love are giggling—how is that a problem exactly?"

Tony sighed and rubbed his eyes. "I don't know man."

"Where are the ladies now?" Rhodey asked.

"Sitting at a table together and probably giggling about me."

"They're alone together? Man you have to get back out there before the psycho tells Pepper about that time in _junior_ year!"

Tony gasped, "Your right! Gotta go!" Then he hung up the phone and sprinted out the door back to a waiting Pepper and Maya.

**I am the queen of cliff hangers. Reviews are appreciated. Also if you have any suggestions on how I can add on and improve this story please let me know! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello again! Thanks to everyone who reviewed and a special thanks to ****Arrows the Wolf****, ****fantasia-49****, and Tola101; who all reviewed **_**more**_** than once! You guys rock! Also one correction: Maya's last name is now Hans**_**e**_**n not Hans**_**o**_**n. Enjoy! **

Tony gasped, "Your right! Gotta go!" Then he hung up the phone and sprinted out the door back to a waiting Pepper and Maya. When Tony got back to the table the girls were eerily quiet. Tony could tell that something had occurred but he couldn't figure out what. "Okay what happened?"

"Nothing happened," Pepper said quietly still staring oddly at Maya as if seeing her for the first time.

Maya laughed. "Silly Tony Bear! We never talked about you!"

Pepper narrowed her eyes. "Don't call _my _man Tony Bear."

"Oh he doesn't mind! It's just a joke!" Maya took another sip of coffee. "Anyways I did have that new project I was supposed to show you. Take a gander at this." She handed Tony the folders. "Call me if you have any questions."

"Sure thing," Tony said looking through the folder. To his amazement some of the drawings and plans looked really cool.

"Well I gotta run. See you later _Tony Bear_ and it was so nice meeting you Piper!" Maya exclaimed smiling innocently.

"It's Pepper," Pepper said through gritted teeth.

"Whatever!" Maya giggled before rushing out the door and blowing Tony a kiss. "Until next time Tony Bear!"

After Maya had gone Tony put the folder on the table for Pepper to see. "These projects by the USDA look really interesting! Look at this one— it's a nano-bot druid two thousand! That's the most advanced nano-bot in the world!"

Pepper blinked. "You—you're not seriously thinking of calling her about these, are you?"

"Why not Pep? These are so _cool_!" Tony replied looking at the folder. Then he looked up. "Wait are you uncomfortable with me calling my ex-girlfriend?"

Laughing awkwardly Pepper said, "No! I just think that you have other more _important _projects to look at." She pulled the folder away and stared into his eyes so he would know exactly what she was talking about.

Tony smiled. "Come on Pepper. Let's get out of this suffocating coffee shop and head up to the penthouse above the Stark building."

So the couple walked back the way they came to the stark building and headed for the elevator to go up. After the elevator doors closed Tony pulled Pepper into his arms and began kissing her. They didn't break apart until the doors opened at the top floor. "Welcome back Mr. Stark and Miss Potts." Came Jarvis' voice.

Tony stepped out of the elevator first and told Jarvis, "Miss Potts and I are engaged!"

"Congratulations to you both," Jarvis said in his computerized British accent.

"Thank you Jarvis!" Pepper said pulling Tony back in for a kiss that he gratefully returned.

"Mr. Stark my sources tell me that you missed all your appointments today," Jarvis informed them seeming unaware that the couple was too busy kissing to notice.

They moved to the couch and watched (or tired to watch) tv. "Let's move this party elsewhere." Pepper whispered.

"Mmhmm," Tony muttered as he and Pepper went kissing all the way into the bed room.

A few hours later…

Tony, while wearing his bath robe, was trying to cook. "I'm much better at building things than making dinner Pep."

Pepper was wearing his white shirt and sitting at the counter said, "Smells fine to me."

"Ah but that's because you haven't tried it yet," Tony smirked. "I think we might have to order out from now on."

Laughing Pepper said, "I _can_ cook thank you very much!"

"Thank god for that! You can cook breakfast tomorrow morning." They both laughed.

"Mr. Stark there is a Miss Maya Hansen here to see you sir. She says it's urgent." Jarvis interrupted the couple.

Tony looked down at his attire and then at Pepper's. "Um Jarvis, Miss Potts and I aren't dressed properly for company."

"Miss Hansen has over ridden my system and is riding up the elevator to see you," Jarvis informed them.

"Can she do that?" Tony asked feeling shocked.

"She just did sir."

"We have to change—!" Pepper had begun to speak but then suddenly the elevator doors opened.

"Where are you Tony Bear?"

**Please review! All comments and suggestions are welcome but please be nice! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for the reviews! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Iron man**

"Where are you Tony Bear?" Maya asked walking into the room with her Gucci heals and her brown hair done up in a bun. "Oh there you are! Oh and look Piper's here too!"

"Her name's Pepper," Tony said awkwardly. "Um look Maya don't take this the wrong way but what the hell are you doing in my penthouse?"

Maya set her bag on the floor before walking over to the counter and replying, "So do you two like live together?"

"Yes we do! Got a problem with that?" Pepper demanded.

"Pepper!" Tony half scolded half smirked at her. "Sorry Maya; Pepper gets like that when she's hungry."

Maya laughed loudly. "Oh Tony Bear you are soooo funny!"

"I know," Tony said with his usual arrogant swagger. "Where are our manners? Pep we should invite Miss Hansen for dinner."

"Do we have too?" Pepper groaned silently. "I thought it was going to be just you and me."

"Oh I couldn't impose anyways. I'm sure you have lots of other important business stuff to do. I really only came by to collect my folder," Maya said still grinning sweetly.

"Jarvis told us you said it was urgent. This doesn't seem urgent to me. Does it seem urgent to you _Tony Bear_?" Pepper said trying to mimic Maya's voice.

"Wow Stark. Is your girlfriend always this rude?" Maya asked sounding hurt.

Tony looked between the two girls. "Well first off she's my fiancée not girlfriend and secondly Pepper is really sweet once she has a full stomach."

"Whatever." Maya shrugged. "Did you look at the folder? My boss at USDA _urgently _needs it back if you're not interested. Are you interested Mr. Stark?" She moved closer to him then until their faces were but inches apart.

"Well I did think that the Nano-bot project looked interesting," Tony said a little uncomfortably. "Maya would you mind taking like three or ten steps back? You're in my personal space."

Maya laughed and backed up two steps. "Wow _Piper_'s got you whipped! The Tony Stark I used to know didn't have any personal space."

"My name's Pepper!" Pepper said irritably.

"Well Maya Hansen I just have to say the Tony Stark you knew doesn't exist anymore," Tony said simply.

"What happened to that Tony? The Tony with no boundaries. " Maya asked taking a few steps closer to him again.

"He was kidnapped in Afghanistan and when he came home he was…different," Tony frowned. "Hmm well enough of that. Why don't you come sit with us Maya? Maybe after we all eat you might actually get Pepper's name right."

Maya looked at her watch. "I don't know Tony Bear. I have to get that folder back to my boss."

Tony shrugged. "Alright. Um I think I left the folder in my work shop—it's just down the hall. Just wait here." Tony started down the hall but turned around quickly and said, "Hey Pep make sure the chicken doesn't burn please." Then he walked briskly down the hall.

Pepper stirred the chicken silently determined not to even spare Maya a glace. Tony really had no idea that Maya was all over him. To him Maya was just a girl from the past but to Pepper she was much more dangerous than that.

"So Peppy how long have you known my Tony Bear?" Maya asked.

"It's Pepp_er_ and I've known _my _Tony for almost twelve years now," Pepper replied proudly still not looking at her.

"And how long have you been dating him?" Maya asked carefully.

Pepper pierced her lips. "None of your business."

Maya laughed. "If you don't tell me I'll just ask Tony later…you know the next time I find a moment alone with him."

This time Pepper did look at Maya. "Several months. We've been dating for _several_ months."

"Wow so it took you about _eleven_ years to get in his pants? I did it in _two_," Maya smirked arrogantly.

"Did what in two?" Tony asked folder in hand.

Maya laughed. "Nothing Tony Bear! Pepper and I were just exchanging stories!"

Tony groaned. "Pepper whatever she told you about me is probably not true…well it might be but in hindsight I was only in my late teens or early twenties at the time."

Pepper smiled. "Don't worry Tony. What she said didn't scare me away."

"I'm glad!" Tony kissed Pepper's cheek before he turned around. "Tell your boss at the USDA I like the Nano Druid project," He told Maya.

Maya nodded and put the folder in her bag. "Well I gotta run." She started toward the door but then spun around. "Oh I almost forgot! I have two invitations to the science dinner ball for Tony Bear and Pepper." She handed one invitation to Tony and when Maya handed Pepper her invitation she whispered, "It's a very formal event Pepper darling so try not dress like a slut."

"Oh I'll my best," Pepper muttered angrily.

"You'll do your best what?" Tony who had been so absorbed in cooking and reading the invitation had not heard what Maya or Pepper had just said.

"Forget it Tony Bear! I gotta go!" Maya blew Tony a kiss and waltz out the door. Just as the elevator doors were shutting Maya yelled. "Bye bye Pepper!"

Pepper looked down at the invitation—it was for tomorrow night. According to the invite all the outstanding people of science were attending. "Do you wanna go?" Pepper asked.

Tony looked up for the invitation. "What did you say Pep?"

"Do you want to go to the Science Ball?"

"Only if my lovely Fiancée and my co-CEO is going." Tony smirked.

Pepper smiled. "I would love to go but we missed a whole day of work today and we have a lot to catch up on."

"You're right of course." Tony nodded and put the slightly burned pieces of chicken on two plates. "Bon appétit!"

After they ate they headed up to bed. "I'm so tired from this day off I could sleep forever and ever."

Tony laughed and wrapped his arms around her. "Not too long Miss Potts; we have a lot of work to do tomorrow."

"Tony?" Pepper whispered.

"Yeah Pep?" Tony replied groggily.

"Do you think I dress like a slut?" She asked snuggling closer to him.

"No way! Who told you that?" Tony demanded suddenly wide awake. "Did someone call you a slut because I swear to God I'll find this person and I'll—!"

"Will you relax? I was just asking!" Pepper smiled pulled the covers up to her chin. "Maybe we should go the science ball."

**Poor Tony just can't see how evil Maya really is! Review if you hate Maya! Oh you **_**know **_**you do! :) **


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for the reviews! You guys make me sooo happy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Iron man **

Tony and Pepper worked diligently all day so they would have enough time to get dressed for the USDA's science dinner ball. "Pep have you seen my black tie?"

"It's in the top drawer of your dresser!" Pepper called over the water in the shower.

"Oh thanks baby!" Tony yelled back. "Wait—are you in the shower?"

Pepper smiled and rolled her eyes. "Maybe! Why do you asked?"

"Can I join?" He asked hopefully through the door.

"But you're already dressed," Pepper laughed.

"So? I could _undress_. I would totally do that for you!" Tony said. "I'd do anything for you Pepper Potts darling!"

"Well aren't you sweet," Pepper said sarcastically. "Now go down stairs and see if Rhodey is here yet. He and Happy got invites to the science dinner ball too."

"Alright," Tony said. "Are you _sure_ you don't want me to join? Everyone knows the only thing that makes a shower better is _me_. You know –for the _obvious_ reasons."

"Go down stairs Tony!"

"Okay okay I'm going," Tony said with obvious disappointment in his voice. Marching down stairs as he tied his black tie Tony noticed that Rhodey and Happy were already dressed and waiting for him. "Well don't you boys look nice."

"Was that sarcasm Stark?" Rhodey asked as he rose from his seat to shake Tony's hand.

"Not at all Rhodey. I meant every word—except for the last one." Tony quickly moved over to talk to Happy before Rhodey could work out what he had just said. "Howdy Happy Hogan!"

"Hello Mr. Stark," Happy said pleasantly. "Did you tie that tie all by yourself?"

"Oh you are _so_ funny," This time the sarcasm was obvious. "Anyways after Pepper gets dressed we'll be on our way."

Rhodey nodded, "Good. Let's just hope we can get through the evening without running into Psycho Hansen…oh sorry I meant to say _Maya_ Hansen. Sometimes I get the words _Maya_ and _Psycho _confused for one another. You know because they are so similar in definition."

"She not a psycho!" Tony said irritably. "She's nice and Pepper seems to be okay with her."

"That's because Pepper just met her. I've know that Maya girl as long as you have! Maya—Hansen—is—a—freak!" Rhodey emphasized each syllable.

"Who's a freak?" Pepper asked coming elegantly down the stairs. She was wearing a dark navy gown that fit her perfectly.

"Wow Pep! You look beautiful!" Tony said with his mouth hanging open.

"Thanks. You look nice too. So who's a freak?" She asked.

"No one. Rhodey was just being rude." Tony held out his arm for Pepper to take. "Shall we?"

It was in the back of the black limo that Tony made the big annocement. "Guess what Rhodey? Pepper and I are engaged!"

"Awesome! I'm happy for you guys!" Rhodey said smiling. "Wow who'd think that Tony Stark would ever settle down? So when's the big day?"

Taking Pepper's hand Tony replied. "Well I wanted to get married right away but naturally Pepper, being ever practical, thought next year would be best. Doing anything in June 2013?"

Rhodey shook his head. "Can't think of anything."

"That's good because we'd really like to have you there!" Pepper said smiling. "Of course you'll come too, right Happy?"

Happy smiled at them through the mirror. "Wouldn't miss it for anything in the world ma'am."

Soon they arrived at the Science Ball. It was held at the **A.I.M **(**A**dvanced **I**deas **M**echanics) building. "Here we are folks!" Happy said as he parked the limo.

"Thanks for driving Hap," Tony said as he and Pepper walked arm up the steps of the building. Rhodey and Happy followed close behind. "Look at this place!"

The main hall of the building was beautifully decorated was streamers and balloons. People were dancing and waltzing about in colorful and attractive outfits. "TONY BEAR!"

"Speak of the devil," Rhodey muttered as Maya rushed over to them.

"I'm so glad you could make it!" Maya giggled and gave a Tony a quick hug. "Oh and Pepper's here too! Oh my! is that James Rhodes?"

"Yep it's me," Rhodey said trying to sound as excited as Maya.

"Wow James! You haven't changed a day!" Maya said sweetly and innocently. "Though there is something different about you…hmmm have you gained weight?" Before Rhodey could respond Maya continued. "Tony Bear! My boss, Mr. Smith, wants to meet you!" She then grabbed Tony's wrist and pulled him toward a bald man they took to be Mr. Smith.

"I could just kill that little bitch!" Rhodey snarled after Maya and Tony were out of ear shot.

"Get in line," Pepper muttered. "Come on let's get some drinks."

Happy and Rhodey followed Pepper to the bar. "Three martinis please," Happy ordered for them.

"I propose a toast," Rhodey said. "To Tony…finally realizing the truth about his ex-love!"

Happy laughed, "I'll drink to that!"

"Amen!" Pepper, who had already downed most of her drink, agreed.

"Are you all getting drunk without me?" Tony had come up behind them. "Now that's just rude."

"Sorry baby but you and Maya ran off and I sure as hell wasn't gonna wait for you to come back," Pepper mumbled.

Tony frowned. "How many drinks have you had Pep?"

Mimicking Maya's voice Pepper replied, "Not many _Tony Bear_! Just this one!"

"Well Mr. Smith wants to meet my co-CEO but if you're too drunk…" Tony trailed off.

Pepper shook her head. "No I'm fine! It was only one drink Tony." So she followed him back to meet Mr. Smith.

Mr. Smith was a short bald man in his late to mid fifties. "This must be the lovely Pepper Potts I've heard so many wonderful things about!" He kissed her hand.

"And you must be Mr. Smith the CEO and owner of AIM and USDA," Pepper said politely.

"That would be me." Mr. Smith smiled. "Mr. Stark I know you said your co-CEO and fiancé was beautiful but she is simply stunning. You're a lucky man!"

"I know I am." Tony grinned.

"Well I take it Tony didn't drag me over here to discuss my looks. Is there some business transaction that needs my attention?" Pepper asked tiredly.

"Straight to the point aren't we Miss Potts? She's a keeper Mr. Stark." Mr. Smith laughed before continuing. "Yes, you see I was telling Tony more about the Nano-bot druid two thousand project when I suddenly remembered that all my data concerning that project had suddenly vanished this morning. I believe that someone must of over ridden my computer system and stolen it."

"But who would do such a thing?" Pepper asked.

"Hey there Tony Bear! Are you and Mr. Smith having a good time at this party?" Maya barged over and asked.

"We were until you showed up," Pepper muttered so quietly no one could hear her.

Mr. Smith sighed. "Miss Hansen please stop interrupting us! Miss Potts would you mind escorting Miss Hansen to the bar—I think she needs a drink."

"Certainly sir," Pepper said grading Maya's arm and bragging her toward the bar.

"Let go of me!" Maya said angrily. "Get your gross hands off my delicate arm!"

"Sorry but your boss ordered it not me!" Pepper snapped once they arrived at the bar.

"What's she doing here?" Rhodey, who clearly had had too many drinks, asked. "Get outta here Maya! Nobody wants you!"

"Sorry about him Miss Hansen! He's a wee bit drunk," Happy joked trying to keep the peace.

Maya rolled her eyes. "Yes I can see that thanks Flappy!"

"His name's Happy!" Pepper said angrily.

"Whatever. Hey Pepper I like your dress. My great grandmother wore one just like it to her own funeral!" Maya yelled.

"Why don't you just shut up?" Pepper threw back at her.

"What's wrong Potts? Can't take the heat? Is your ugly little slutty mouth not working properly? I really don't see what Tony sees in you! You're no better than dating a goat! In fact if I was Tony I would choose the goat over you!"

"SHUT UP! SHUT UP!" Pepper yelled.

Maya got right up in Pepper's face, "Ha! I'm just getting started! But don't worry little girl when Tony chooses me over you I'll let you be a brides maid at our wedding!"

Pepper screamed with full rage and slapped Maya Hansen across the face. The whole room went silent.

**Another cliff hanger. PLEASE REVIEW! Thx **


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks for all the kind and helpful reviews. I ate at Olive Garden today and totally thought of Tony and Pepper's date and on Friday I saw ****The Avengers**** for the second time. Gotta love the Pepperony! **

**Declaimer: I don't own Iron Man and I don't condone or encourage the use of the "bitch slap". (But when used I do think it's hilarious to watch!) **

Pepper screamed with full rage and slapped Maya Hansen across the face. The whole room went silent. Maya didn't say anything—no one said anything. Face reddening Pepper stuttered before rushing out of the room. Tears rushing down her face from embarrassment she sprinted down the hall looking for the girl's restroom. Finally she found it and burst inside looking for an empty stall.

After crying for a bit and wondering what had come over her Pepper heard someone calling for her. "Pep? Are you in here?"

"This is the girls room Tony!" Was all she could manage.

She watched Tony's black shoes approach the stall door and nock. "Please open the door Pepper. We need to talk."

Pepper didn't move. "We can talk like this."

"Fine. So is there something you want to tell me about Maya?" Tony asked.

"If you want me to apologize I will but she deserved it! In fact she deserves worse than what she got! Much worse! She deserves to get hit by a bus!" Pepper was nearly shouting now.

"Is that all?" Tony clarified and Pepper could hear the smirk in his voice.

"It's not funny!"

"Oh I think it's pretty funny actually." Tony was laughing now.

"Wait? You're not mad?" Pepper asked.

"Mad? Why the hell would I be mad? I wanted to slap that bitch since we ran into her yesterday," Tony replied leaning against the stall door. "I was only being nice to her because you were."

Pepper smiled. "Really? Why didn't you slap her when I wasn't looking?"

"It's really quite simple: I don't hit women."

"Okay—I'm gonna open the door now." Pepper opened the stall door and fell into Tony's waiting arms. "I did not intend to embarrass you Tony."

"But you didn't embarrass me. After you left the room burst into applause!"

"It did not!" Pepper said with disbelief as she looked up into his eyes.

"Alright maybe not but that's only because half the people were too shocked and the other half were much too drunk to notice. By the way why did you slap Maya?"

Pepper laughed. "Oh there are too many reasons to count. She called Happy Flappy and called Rhodey fat and she said she was going to get back together with you."

Tony rolled his eyes. "Pepper! That would never ever happen! I love you and only you!"

"I love you too." Then they shared a passionate kiss.

After they broke apart Tony said, "I can't believe you would even think I would go back to her. I mean come on! She calls me _Tony Bear_!"

Pepper laughed. "I just thought you liked her because she was so smart. I mean she was able to over ride Jarvis for crying out loud. I guess I was just being silly."

Tony frowned. "Wait I'm having an epiphany! What did you just say?"

"I said I was being silly," Pepper mumbled clearly confused.

"No before that."

"Um I said I thought you liked Maya because she was smart."

"No after that."

"Tony what are you talking about?" Pepper demanded feeling frustrated with her fiancé.

"You said she was able to over ride Jarvis," Tony said getting excited.

Pepper rubbed her temple. "Yeah so what?"

"So if she had over ridden a system like Jarvis she could easily over ride Mr. Smith's system and steal his work. Pepper! I think Miss Hansen is going to jail and it's all thanks to you!" Tony kissed Pepper's cheek and rushed out of the room.

"What just happened?" Pepper whispered. Perhaps she had had too many drinks after all.

Tony was racing down the hall back to the party. "Mr. Smith! Mr. Smith!" Tony called upon seeing the bald man.

"Ah there you are Mr. Stark! Did you find Miss Potts?" Smith asked smiling.

"Yeah she's fine. Where's Maya?" Tony asked.

"Oh um I sent her to ice her cheek in my office up stairs. I have a cooler up there for just such occasions. Can I just say that as smart and helpful as Maya is I firmly believe she deserved that slap." Mr. Smith laughed.

"Oh she deserved it all right," Tony murmured. "Sir I think Maya is the one hacking your computers and stealing your information."

Smith frowned. "These are serious accusations Mr. Stark. Do you have any proof?"

"Nope but I'm going to get some. Follow me and bring some security." Tony began walking away without waiting for a response. Mr. Smith and two security guards followed him. Once Tony got to the elevator he saw Pepper coming towards him.

"Tony what's going on? Where are you, Mr. Smith, and those security guys going?" Pepper asked.

"Going to catch Maya red handed or I guess red cheeked." Tony smirked. "Wanna come? It'll be fun."

Pepper smiled. "Well I could use I good laugh."

The elevator doors opened and the five of them stepped inside. "What floor is your office on Mr. Smith?" Tony asked.

Smith replied. "The top floor." After arriving at the top floor they all followed Mr. Smith to his office. "This is it."

"I'll go in first and once you've heard enough to convict her come in," Tony whispered.

"What are you going to do?" but Tony was already inside.

Once inside Tony closed the door but Pepper and the other could still hear. "Hello Maya," Tony said pleasantly as if nothing out of the blue was happening.

Maya looked up from the computer she was typing on. "Hey Tony Bear! Did you come to check on me? Your girlfriend hurt my face!"

"My _fiancée_ is very sorry about your face. What are you doing there Maya?"

"Well Tony Bear if you must know I was just checking my email while I iced my cheek," Maya said stiffly as she pulled a small flash drive out of the computer.

"What the flash drive for?" Tony asked curtly.

"Just some I work I need to finish," Maya replied a little too quickly.

Tony smiled and moved closer to her. "Come on Maya," He whispered. "You can trust your Tony Bear. What's on the flash drive?"

Maya smiled. "It's just some work I have to do."

"Can you show me this work?" Tony asked hopefully.

Smirking coyly Maya said, "Only on one condition."

"And what would that be?" Tony asked sounding nervous.

Flashing her pearly whites Maya uttered, "Kiss me Tony Bear."

***Gasp!* Will Tony kiss Maya? Will Maya be caught in her fraud scheme? Will Pepper slap Maya again? Guess you'll just have to wait and see! Please review and just so you know my birthday is coming up so be extra nice in your reviews! Thanks! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello! See here it is: the final chapter! Finally this love triangle will be put down! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Iron Man! **

Flashing her pearly whites Maya uttered, "Kiss me Tony Bear."

Tony scoffed, "Kiss _you_? Did I not mention I am _engaged_? You know—to be _married_."

"I won't tell anyone." Maya was dangerously close to Tony now. "Just give me a kiss on the lips Tony Bear and you can have this flash drive."

Blinking Tony took a step back. "No."

"Very well then I'll be going. See you later Tony Bear." Maya started for the door but Pepper walked in and blocked her path.

"Go ahead Tony and kiss her. We need to see that flash drive," Pepper said seriously.

Maya and Tony stared at Pepper like she'd lost her mind. "Um Pep is this a joke?"

"You can't be serious," Maya breathed frowning.

"Oh I'm serious." Pepper folded her arms. "Go ahead. Kiss her."

Tony raised an eyebrow. "No way. I don't wanna kiss her."

Pepper smiled sadly. "It's ok Tony. It's not like I've never seen you kiss anyone."

Feeling as though this must be some trick or test Tony graded Maya's shoulders and kissed her for three whole seconds. When they broke apart he demanded. "Give me that flash drive."

"Oh here's the thing Tony Bear. I'm _not_ giving you the flash drive." Maya laughed and began walking toward the door. "Thanks for the hot kiss sugar lips!"

"Where do you think you're going?" Pepper asked angrily blocking her path.

"Get out of the way you stupid girl!" Maya snarled.

"I don't think so." Then Pepper punched Maya in the noise. Maya fell to the ground and the flash drive fell out of her hand. Pepper picked it up and handed it to Tony. "Here you go."

"Wow nice work Potts! Why didn't you just punch her in the first place? Could have saved my lips a lot of trouble!" Tony was saying as he placed the flash drive into the computer.

Pepper shrugged. "I wanted to give her a chance to do the right thing I guess."

The flash drive showed the missing data Mr. Smith had lost. "Mr. Smith! We found you thief!"

Smith came in with his security guards. They graded Maya's arms and hand cuffed her. "Oh you won't get away with this Stark! I'll get you and your little Pepper too!" She shrieked as the guards dragged her out of the room.

Smith smiled as Tony handed him the flash drive. "Don't worry Mr. Stark; she's going away for a long time."

After the party Tony and Pepper headed home holding hands. In the car Happy drove and Rhodey passed out in the back. So Tony and Pepper had a lot of time just to themselves. "You are a better kisser in case you were wondering," Tony assured her.

Pepper laughed. "Well thank you."

Tony smiled. "I'm just telling it how it is." Then they kissed passionately. The ride was not as long as it could have been. Tony and Pepper got out of the car and Happy drove Rhodey home.

Once inside the Stark penthouse Tony and Pepper moved to the couch. Tony kicked off his shoes and flipped on the TV. He put his arm around Pepper and said. "Well Pep what do want to do now? I mean what do you want to do right this second?"

Pepper's smile widened. "Wanna get married?"

**The end. Everything is full circle and resolved. Tony and Pepper are getting married and Maya is in prison. Please review! **


End file.
